


Bonfire Lights

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It's late, the only light in the dark forest is from the bonfire, but even then she still sees that familiar blue box...





	Bonfire Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Rose/13 reunion fluff to let you know that I'm still here. Enjoy! :=)

******

The bonfire crackled and popped, a few sparks and embers drifting up into the night air. Hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate, Rose looked up at the stars, smiling at the familiar stars of home, of her Earth. She had been back in her own universe for close to a year now and felt she had finally settled in.

Sipping her hot chocolate, she scowled at the lack of tiny marshmallows (what was hot chocolate without tiny marshmallows?) when she heard it, that achingly familiar, wonderful sound.

Abandoning the rest of her hot chocolate, she surged to her feet, pushing past the other people laughing and talking around the bonfire and slipping into the darkness of the trees. Here, without any moonlight, the darkness seemed to swallow her up, but she didn't care, hurriedly pushing aside branches and saplings and getting back up when she tripped over a pile of roots.

Leaves crunching underfoot, she skidded to a stop as she saw IT, the TARDIS in all its 1960s-era glory, the light from its sign and the bulb at the top the only light in the darkness. Heart pounding in her chest, she approached the box, reaching out and resting her hand against the wood paneling, feeling the familiar humming warmth as the TARDIS sang in her mind, the Song had a joyful sound to it, as if the TARDIS was delighted to see her again.

Pulling her hand back, Rose reached up the chain around her neck, slipping her TARDIS key out and, with shaking hands, slid it into the lock and turned it, the quiet _click_ of the lock turning almost-deafening in the dark forest.

Pushing the door open, Rose stepped into a warm amber glow, suddenly feeling as she if she was standing inside a clock almost. Standing by the console, a woman in a long blue coat, absently worked the controls, slowly pausing as she sensed Rose.

Her body visibly tense, she slowly looked up.

"_Rose_" she whispered and the _way_ she said Rose's name, the slightly broken tone of her voice as she said it, proved beyond a shadow of a doubt just who she was.

Taking a step forward, Rose found herself letting out a laugh. Laughing in kind, The Doctor rushed forwards and yanked her into a hug, actually lifting her off her feet and swinging her around.

"Oh! Look at you!" she grinned as she finally set Rose down "you look...amazing, Rose, just...amazing"

"So do you," Rose laughed, reaching out to flick a lock of The Doctor's blonde bob "never knew that you could regenerate into a woman"

"It's never happened to me personally, but it happens," The Doctor nodded "so, why did you come back?" she asked "and, you know, how?"

Rose shrugged.

"I did it just...because I could" she shrugged.

The Doctor grinned.

"Ah, that's my excuse" she chuckled.

"How did you even find me?" Rose wondered.

"I picked up the rift when you crossed over," The Doctor explained "been trying to pin you down ever since. How'd I do?"

"You're a year late," Rose explained "again" she added as The Doctor groaned in frustration.

"Oh! I thought I'd finally had it this time round!" she groaned. She shrugged "oh well, I found you, that's what counts," she declared "so!" she clapped her hands together "shall we?" she asked, eagerly turning to the console "unless, that is, you...don't want to travel with me again?" she asked hesitantly "which I totally understand!" she added quickly "I mean when most people who travel with me leave they do it because they're tired of this kind of life. Not that you were tired of course, no, you didn't leave on purpose, and I'm babbling, why don't you stop me? Please stop me"

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose reached out and clapped a hand over The Doctor's mouth, stopping her babbling.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"Doctor, I would _love_ to go back to traveling with you" Rose smiled as she removed her hand.

"Really?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Really" Rose nodded.

"Really, really?"

"Really, really"

"Oh! Brilliant!" The Doctor swept her up into another bear hug "let's go!" she grinned as she turned to the console "oh! I've got to introduce you to the fam!" she suddenly exclaimed "you'll love 'em!"

"The fam?" Rose asked as she watched The Doctor dash around the console.

"Oh, they're the people I travel with now," The Doctor explained "i call 'em 'the fam', 'cause...well, they are like my fam, I suppose. Team. Gang. What have you and you're staring me, why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing," Rose grinned as she shook her head "just...," she slowly walked up to the Time Lord, leaning into her personal space "...wanted to do this" she whispered as she hooked her fingers in The Doctor's suspenders and yanked her forward into a kiss as the TARDIS gently landed.

"Oh, it's about time, Doc," a man's voice said "thought you was going to..." he trailed off as the two women broke apart for air.

"Oh," The Doctor coughed and hiccupped "we're here," she realized "uh, well, Rose meet the fam. Fam, meet Rose. Rose, fam. Fam, Rose"

"Hi" Rose waved sheepishly.

"Hi" the other three people chorused.

"Doctor," the young woman in the middle of the group began "is this what you do when we're not around? Kiss random strangers?"

"Oi! Rose is _not_ stranger!" The Doctor exclaimed "random or otherwise"

"Thank you" Rose muttered.

"She's my wife," The Doctor grinned. She glanced at Rose uncertainly "if you'll have me that is" she added.

"You really have to ask?" Rose laughed.

"Guess not," The Doctor "ooh! Never planned my own wedding before! This should be fun!" she spun back towards the console "right! Wedding here we come! Oh, and of course you're all invited" she nodded at 'the fam'.

"Thanks?" the three chorused....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
